


Unprofessional

by Semi_problematic



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, Innocence, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 01:30:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15570768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: "You were doodling about Mr. Stark!""Shh!" Peter put his hand over Ned's mouth. "Sh. We aren't talking about this right now. We are studying-""You have a crush on Mr. Stark." Ned repeated, pointing at all the hearts that surrounded Tony's name. "You're into guys.""Make up your mind." Peter whined. "Are you more shocked that I like guys or that the guy I like just so happens to be-""Your boss? Yeah. Thats the one I'm surprised about. Hes old enough to be your dad, Peter-" Ned froze. "Oh god, are you into that?"





	Unprofessional

The clock above the blackboard ticked ever so slowly as Peters teacher read a paragraph from the book they were reading. English had never been his thing, it was too focused. In class he had to sit still and be silent, which was almost impossible for him. Peter twirled a pencil between his fingers, letting his mind drift to something much more interesting than The Catcher In The Rye.

Tony Stark. Peter never stopped thinking about him. Ever. Some may call it obsessive but Peter called it devoted. He was loyal. Everything he did, every plan he made and every action he followed through on was based around Tony. Somewhere between meeting Tony and now, the lines between professional and unprofessional got blurred. Peter didn't mean to develop a crush on Tony, but he didn't mean to get bit by that spider either. So deep down, Peter considered it fate.

Pretending to take notes, Peter stopped spinning his pencil and opened up his notebook, flipping to a clean page. He made sure to use his arm to block the page from anyone's eyesight. Peter wasn't a loser but he was far from being the coolest guy around. He couldn't risk anyone seeing him doodle about Mr. Stark. It would end him. Make him something worse than a loser. 

Peter smiled to himself as he wrote Tony's name down, then his own right next to it. Tony Stark. Peter Parker. Tony Parker? No. Too off brand. Tony would never take his last name, even if the situtation was metaphorical. Peter Stark? That was a name he could get used to. It had quite a ring to it. Peter doodled a heart next to it, his cheeks heating up. He shaded the heart in and chewed on the end of his pencil to fight back a grin.

"Dude," A jab in Peters back made him turn around and look at Ned. "This is boring." He whispered, dragging the woed out. "Do we really have to listen to this? I mean, we already know how to speak and write-"

"Ned." Peter replied in a harsh whisper. "Shut it or we're gonna get in trouble. Ms. Krane is really hard on talking during class and I can't get dentention-"

"I know." Ned crossed his arms and rested them on the desk, laying his head on them. "You have your Tony Stark "internship"-" He winked at Peter dramatically. 

"Ned." Peter pratically whined. "I gotta be able to help people. Thats why I got these-" He looked around before lowering his voice again. "These powers. I can't help people when I'm forced to sit in a room for an hour and a hal-"

"Okay, class." Ms. Krane clapped her book shut and laid it on her desk. "Partner up and discuss your notes along with what happened in the last few chapters. Your quiz is tomorrow so I suggest actually talking about the book and not gossiping." She flashed a fake smile at the class. "You have the rest of the hour." 

Ned stood up and drug his chair next to Peter's desk, sitting down and setting all his books on it. "Dude, I'm screwed. I haven't listened to any of the chapters." He leaned against his books. "I guess I'm gonna have to Google summaries." He shrugged.

"Yeah," Peter mumbled, doodling another heart as he hovered over his notebook. "Its going to be multiple choice so you should be fine." He peeked up at Ned and smiled. "Remember what Ms. Morgan said. When in doubt pick C." 

"Yeah," Ned chuckled, reaching out and grabbing Peters notebook. "But don't hide your notes from me. You've been writing a lot every hour and I need to know whats going on-"

"No, no, no, its not notes." Peter nervously grabbed at the notebook but Ned kept a tight grip on it.

His eyes scanned the page then the page before that, a loud gasp escaping his lips. "You weren't taking notes!" He whispered all too loudly. "You were doodling about Mr. Stark!" 

"Shh!" Peter put his hand over Ned's mouth. "Sh. We aren't talking about this right now. We are studying-"

"You have a crush on Mr. Stark." Ned repeated, pointing at all the hearts that surrounded Tony's name. "You're into guys."

"Make up your mind." Peter whined. "Are you more shocked that I like guys or that the guy I like just so happens to be-"

"Your boss? Yeah. Thats the one I'm surprised about. Hes old enough to be your dad, Peter-" Ned froze. "Oh god, are you into that?" 

"No!" Peter snatched the notebook from Ned's hands. "We are not having this conversation!" 

"You're totally into it." Ned grinned. "How unprofessional? You have a crush on your boss? Shame on you, Peter."

"Okay, okay, we get it. I have a crush on Tony-"

"You admitted it!" 

"Ned!" Peter sighed, closing his notebook. "We need to study." 

"Are you sure?" Ned laughed. "Because I think you wanna study something else. Like Tony's face-"

Peter pressed his face to his hands. "Ned!" 

"Okay, okay," He chuckled. "I'm done... for now."


End file.
